We Get On
by StarsnCyanide
Summary: My name is Antoinette. I thought moving to Boston would make my life easier. Why did I have to meet Connor and Murphy MacManus? Connor/OC/Murphy (This is what happens when I can't sleep and I've watched Boondock Saints three times in the past week.) Chapter 10 is up!
1. Coffee

A/N: Eesh, so. I know I always start stories and then never finish them but Boondock Saints man…I need to get this shit story out before I explode. I have no real idea of what is going to happen here so here is some OC nonsense with lots of hot Irish drunk men and angry females. Enjoy. Oh and I'd like reviews cause if this totally sucks I won't continue, Just upload what I have.

**We Get On**

I rolled my large suitcase down the cement sidewalk. The streets here were similar to New York so I didn't really feel too out of place. I looked at the small crumpled piece of paper in my hand with an address written on it. As I stopped in front of a large apartment building I looked at the numbers on it to make sure I was at the right place. I lived in New York my whole life but when the opportunity comes up to write for your favorite magazine whose main office is located in Boston, you don't say no. It was going to be hard to be out on my own but I knew I could do it. My mom insisted I stay and try to look for a job closer to home but something about this opportunity was telling me to grab it. I had no money saved so I looked for a shared apartment on the internet. This obviously wasn't the best neighborhood but I knew once I could save more money I'd be able to get a better place. I had only spoken to the girl I'd be rooming with on the phone. Her name was Jessica Brennan and she seemed normal enough. I made my way into the apartment lugging my heavy suitcase up a few flights of stairs finally reaching the third floor. I knocked lightly on the door and the girl came to the door.

"Heyyyy, There's the girl I was waiting for." She said walking back into the apartment. She spoke to me like we were old friends which didn't really bother me and I walked into the apartment.

"I've decided your name is too hard to pronounce so I'm going to call you Annie." Jessica said taking the suitcase from me and tossing it off to the side.

"What's so hard about Antoinette?" I thought a little offended but didn't say anything.

Obviously the girl saw the hurt expression on my face. "I think it helps you blend in a little better too."

"Blend in?" I asked following the girls lead and taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Yeah, almost everyone around this neighborhood is Irish." She said.

"But, I don't want to blend." I protested. I was always proud of being Italian.

"Suit yourself but, I'm still calling you Annie." She laughed.

I shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat." I said.

We spent the night sharing a few things about ourselves and she helped me unpack my bags. I hadn't realized how much stuff I had. It was nearly two in the morning when I headed into the kitchen.

"You don't have any coffee?" I groaned. I had an article due the next morning and with it already being two o'clock I needed to keep myself awake.

"Nah, I don't drink that stuff." Jess said plopping herself on the couch. She had told me she usually fell asleep on the couch and now I could see why.

"Guess I'll have to go get some."

"In the morning." She yawned.

"No, now." I said looking at her like she was crazy.

"Not the best time to be out alone." She said.

"I'll be quick, there's gotta be a store close by."

Jessica looked at me before realizing I obviously wasn't going to take her advice and laying back onto the couch.

I found that I had to walk quite further than I thought I would to find an open store. Jessica was right, I shouldn't have come out alone this late. Either way I finally found a store that was open with coffee and I sprinted inside quickly, paid for the coffee, and stepped back outside into the cold February air. Out of nowhere it seemed I started to hear footsteps coming from behind me. My heart jumped into my throat but I kept walking, looking straight ahead.

"Hey there sweet cheeks." I heard from a grungy voice behind me. _Shit_ I thought. If I could just ignore him and get home, just a few more blocks.

"Hey, it ain't nice to ignore people when they give ya' a compliment." He slurred. A cold hand grabbed me by the wrist hard.

"Let go." I pleaded trying to pull my arm away.

"It'll be easier if you don't fight." He said. I couldn't believe that this was happening. My first day here and I was going to die over a stupid can of coffee. I could feel my eyes already starting to well up with tears. I was never one for dealing with situations well. For whatever reason the guy quickly released my wrist from his hand. I had to wipe the tears from my eyes to see what had happened. The man was on the ground and there was another man standing above him. I wondered where the heck he had come from but I didn't really care, I was glad he did.

"Did you just fuckin' punch me." The guy on the ground said.

"Aye, You'd be smart ta get the fuck outta here." The second man said with a very prominent Irish accent. I looked at him for a minute wondering if this was all really happening.

"Like hell I will." The man on the ground said as he stood up. He swung his fist at the man who saved me but he ducked and ended up punching the brick wall behind him.

"You got lucky tonight, bitch." The man yelled nursing his injured hand and trudging off angrily.

I couldn't seem to get any words out of my mouth. I just stood there and watched the man walk away.

"Ya' alright, lass?" the Irishman asked.

"F-Fine." I managed to sputter out. "T-Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He said. "Ya live far from 'ere?"

"A few blocks." I answered without hesitation though I wasn't sure why. Maybe I was still shaken up from the endeavor.

"Let me walk ya' there." He said. "I'd hate ta see that ass hole come back 'ere."

"Alright." I said gladly accepting the offer. He obviously wasn't going to hurt me, he had just saved me from whatever that man was going to do to me. We started off in the direction of my new place.

"Just what are ya doing out here so late anyway, girl?" he asked lighting up a cigarette.

"I just moved here…ran out of coffee. Got an article I n- I don't even know you." I said stopping in the middle of my sentence realizing that I was spilling out the last few days of my life to this stranger.

"Name's Connor." He said stopping to put out his hand to me.

"Antoinette." I said.

His face turned into a mix of confusion and amusment. "Fancy." He said in a sarcastic tone continuing to walk.

"Annie is fine." I said. Maybe Jessica was right.

As they approached her door I thanked Connor again. He nodded simply and began to walk off. "Wait." I said biting my lip. I'm not sure what made me ask my next question. Maybe it was the fact that I felt like I owed Connor something. Whatever it was once the words left my lips I wished I could grab them and shove them back in. "Do you want to come in…have some coffee? It's the least I can do."

Connor hesitated for a minute and looked at his watch quickly. "Sure why not?" he said.

I had no idea that sharing a simple cup of coffee would change my life.


	2. Little Talks

A/N: Staying up all night. Can't stop writing. Ermergerd. Reviews pls.

As I fumble with my keys coming to the realization again that I'm about to let a stranger into the apartment I have just moved into I manage to open the door. Connor must have noticed how obviously dumb I looked fumbling around. Jessica was passed out on the couch as we entered and I walked into the kitchen motioning for Connor to follow me.

"Who's tha' couch potato?" Connor asked sitting in one of the chairs at the table.

"My roommate, Jessica." I answered starting up the coffee pot. He squinted over to look at her.

"I think I know 'er." He said.

"Awkward." I answered taking a seat across from him. He smiled a little.

"Not in tha' way."

"That's not how I meant it. Please don't tell me I let a pervert into my house." I joked.

"Pervert who saved your damn life." He corrected.

"Ah yes, can't forget that." I wasn't really sure why I found it so easy to talk to Connor or why I had just randomly invited him here. If this had happened back when I lived in New York my mom would have had a fit. For the first time since the fifteen minutes I've known him I finally had a minute to really look at him. I was a women after all and if a knight in shining armor was going to swoop in and save my life, I was going to check him out. I was never very good at being subtle and I'm pretty sure he noticed exactly what I was doing.

"So, ya' said ya' just moved 'ere?" he said obviously trying to make small talk.

"Yup. From New York." I said resting elbow on the table to rest my chin on my palm.

"For what?" he asked.

"Not gonna stalk me are you?" I asked him playfully.

"Well, I already know where ya' live now, lass." He joked back. " 'S a little late for hiding."

"I came here to write for a magazine. Product reviews. It sounds stupid but, I actually enjoy it."

"What do you have ta' do?"

"They send me things to try and then I write reviews on them." I got up seeing that the coffee was done and poured us two cups.

"That's fun." He said with a sarcastic tone.

"Maybe not for you. What do you do?"

"I work at a meat packin' plant." He answered.

"That's fun." I mimicked his sarcastic tone.

"Oh, cute." He said obviously not amused with my joke. I brought over the two cups of coffee, bowl of sugar, and cream over to the table. We both made our cups in silence and then took a sip at the same time. For some reason I found this amusing and felt like giggling but I held it in. Our eyes met briefly over the rim of the cups. I thought of how boring and plain mine must look to other people while I looked at Connors, the brightest shade of blue eyes I had ever seen. We sat at the table for the rest of the night, having useless banter with each other which I thoroughly enjoyed and conversations. He told me about his fraternal twin brother and how he had decided to leave their favorite bar early that night.

"He missed out." Connor said. I looked at him with a curious expression. "If he wasn't such a pansy he could'a had a good night tonight as'well." I felt a small hint of pink flush across my cheeks.

"You think this is a good night?" I asked him looking at the clock. It was almost seven in the morning and I hadn't written any of my article. I was exhausted from the train ride the day before and my near death experience but I couldn't have pulled myself away from this.

"Aye, You don't?" he asked giving me a look that I couldn't quiet place.

"No, no. I do just…a little weird. You save my life like some crazy prince charming and then we sit here for five hours drinking coffee and talking? I don't know…" I wasn't sure why I was over analyzing it anyway.

"Well, I'm glad it happened."

"We can thank that asshole on the street if we ever see him again." I laughed. Connor joined me in the laugh and we smiled at each other.

Jessica had apparently gotten up off the couch at some point and she was making her way into the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing, Annie?" she yawned.

"You'll never believe what happened." I said. She peered past my shoulder to look at Connor.

"Connor MacManus, What are you doing in my kitchen?" she asked him but not in an angry voice. It seemed he really did know her.

"Ah, your lovely roommate asked me 'ere for coffee after I saved her life."

Jessica laughed rather dramatically. "This is rich." She said going over to the refrigerator to get some juice. I found it kind of strange that they already knew each other but even more strange that Jess was walking around the kitchen in her underwear and Connor didn't seem like it was anything out of the ordinary.

"So," I said clearing my throat a little catching Connor looking at Jessica's ass as she walked by. "How do you two know each other?"

"Connor used to date my sister." She said walking back over to sit on the couch with her orange juice.

"Date" Connor repeated in quotations with his fingers.

"Yeah yeah 'cause you guys weren't official I got it." Jessica said catching his air quotes.

"This is amusing." I said leaning back in my chair with my arms crossed over my chest.

"As much as I love ta' talk about the good old days I gotta get home." Connor said getting up and grabbing his coat. I frowned a little but caught myself and changed my expression before Connor could catch me.

"Yes, gotta get to home to that brother of yours." Jessica added. Connor rolled his eyes.

"Aye. Jess, why don't ya' bring Annie here to McGinty's tonight?"

"I don't know if she'd be able to handle it. She's Italian you know."

"Is she now? I never woulda' guessed." Connor said sarcastically. "I'm sure she'll be alright." He said smiling at me. I didn't appreciate Jessica's constant need to point out that I was NOT Irish.

"See you girls. Thanks for the coffee, "Antoinette" Connor said elaborately pulling at my name. I closed my eyes annoyed as he exited the apartment.

"Thanks for saving my life." I mumbled at the closed door with a longing look on my face.

"Oh good lord women." Jessica yelled. "No drooling on the table!"

I wiped my hand against my face just to make sure she was joking.

"That's the same look my sister had when she saw him." Jessica said shaking her head.

"Please, I'm here to work, Not date your sisters sloppy seconds." I lied. I'd so date her sloppy seconds.

"You sure? I hear he really knows how to please. Oh and his cock is huge." I nearly spit out my coffee which was now cold at her statement.

"What?" she really caught me off guard. "Did you sister tell you that?" I asked her.

"No, I've seen it." She said. I blinked a few times thinking Connor had lied to me.

"We were drunk." She said sipping her orange juice.

"You had sex with him?" I asked her walking over to join her on the couch.

"No. Just put it in my mouth for a while"

I shook my head. "I don't even think he remembers."

"Do I even want to go to this bar with you or am I gonna end up the next girl with Connor's junk in my mouth."

Jessica laughed. "With the way you were looking at him I'd say it'd probably be somewhere else."

I stood up obviously embarrassed and headed into my room.

"Sleeping now." I said. When was I ever going to write this article? I couldn't believe I had just had that conversation with her. I had talked to her plenty of times on the phone but just didn't see this happening at all. I lay down on the bed that was here for me, no sheets on it yet, only one pillow. I couldn't let this distract me. I decided to type the article now and then sleep. I could wake up an hour or so before we had to leave and get ready to go out.


	3. Alcohol

A/N: I don't wanna hear no shit. People have one night stands where they don't even know the person, at least she knows him. Please review? I'm selconcious of my smut writing but I'd like to think it's improved so please let me know how I did. Oh and the Italian might be wrong so sorry, I couldn't get it to translate just right.

Jessica's fist tapped on my door and I groaned loudly. My sleep schedule was all kinds of messed up and I wasn't sure what time it was.

"Get up!" she yelled. "You got like a half hour to get ready before I leave your ass her." I shot up. A half hour? Shit. I looked at the clock on the wall. Ten thirty. I had slept basically the whole day but at least I finished my article. I rummaged through my bag for my things to take a shower and ran into the bathroom. I think I took the fastest shower of my life that night. I came out of the bathroom in a towel looking at what Jessica was wearing to try and judge my outfit. She was dressed pretty casually but still nice. I decided to go with jeans, heel boots, and a fancy shirt. Once I fixed my hair and make-up I walked back out to the living room. I was starving having not eaten since the train ride and drinking on an empty stomach never ended well for me since I was pretty much a light weight anyway.

"Now, I have to ask you a question." Jessica said. I rolled my eyes a little. With the tone she said that with I could tell I was not going to like the question.

"What?" I asked.

"If the chance came up, would that be something you want to do? 'Cause if not, I have to be a good friend and make sure you don't do something you'll regret." I blinked a few times. I really wasn't sure of the answer. If Jessica hadn't known him and I had just met him last night then absolutely not but, that wasn't the case.

"I don't know…" I said truthfully. I knew it wasn't a good answer and that it wouldn't help but I was how I felt.

"Come on." She smiled taking my wrist and leading me out the door.

The walk to the bar was further than I thought it was and I wouldn't have worn these shoes had I known. It was just a few streets from when the store was that I had picked the coffee up from. We finally reached the bar Jessica opened the door simply. She had obviously been here many times. I felt a little out of place but followed her in. Connor was sitting at the bar and when we walked in he hit the person next to him on the arm for him to look. I tried not to look to anxious so instead I followed Jessica nonchalantly to sit at the bar. The person Connor hit looked toward us. His eyes were even more amazing than Connor's and I knew right then it had to be his brother. Jessica took an empty seat next to Connor's brother and I took the one next to Connor.

"Sleep all day?" Connor asked me.

"Pretty much." I smiled.

"Ah, this is me brother I told ya' about." Connor said pointing as if I hadn't already guessed.

"Murphy." He said sliding his hand out across Connor's chest. I put mine out lightly to shake his and his eyes met mine. I looked away quickly feeling uncomfortable for some reason.

"An' you remember Jess." Connor pointed.

"O' course." Murphy replied with a smile. "Blow job Jess." He grinned. I laughed hysterically at the nickname.

"Fuck, Murph. Really?" Connor said aggravated.

"Thanks Murphy." Jessica glared.

"Ya' fuckin' talked about it so much Con, that's all I think o' when I see the girl."

"This is why I can't take ya' anywhere." Conner said shaking his head. I peered over at Jessica whose face was so red I thought she was going to explode.

"Can I call you that too?" I joked and she shot me a glare. Connor looked over at me.

"Liar." I joked referring to him saying he didn't know her 'In that way'.

"I didn' lie." He mumbled. He seemed upset actually that I had found out. I didn't care honestly. Jessica ordered some drinks for us and I grinned a little at Connor.

"Slip your mind?" I asked him in a flirting tone.

"Maybe." He smirked turning back to face the front.

"So I hear if it weren't for my brudder you might be dead." Murphy said looking over at me.

"Yeah." I replied. I hadn't even thought of the bad part of all of this situation but the man hadn't touched me so I got pretty lucky.

"Lucky girl." He said. It was strange to hear since I wasn't usually lucky at all. Our drinks came and I had no idea what Jess had ordered. I drank a sip of it anyway finding it to be extremely strong and sweet. Not something I usually would have ordered but I tried to drink it down without anyone seeing that I wasn't pleased. A few more of the same drink later and I didn't have to worry about the taste anymore since I felt pretty numb. I always got handsy when I drank but Connor had beat me to that a while ago running his hand up and down my leg occasionally during the conversation. We all talked about past things with all of them, my job, New York.

"Like it here?" Connor asked me.

"Sta crescendo in me." (1) I slurred and leaned a little on his shoulder.

I could see Jessica's shocked expression looking at me but I wasn't sure what it was for. Did I spill something on myself? I was usually pretty good for that.

"You didn't tell me you spoke another language!" Jess piped up.

"Oh, yeah. Just Italian." I said. Living with my mother and grandmother I had picked up a lot of phrases so I ended up learning it to have conversations with them. Jess grinned and I wasn't sure why.

"Facciamo anche." (2) Murphy said with a grin. I smiled at him. They had to be the two most perfect men in the world. Connor stood up. He dragged his fingertips across my lower back as he passed me to walk to the back of the bar which made me shiver a little. Jessica shot me a look. I looked back at her but then looked away. She and Murphy made small talk and I listened for a few minutes before I felt my stool being spun around to face Connor. He had turned the stool around when he came back.

"Hey you." I grinned looking up at him. He smiled and ran a hand through my hair briefly.

"I can see where this is goin'" Murphy said flatly. Apparently this happened frequently?

I felt a little bad if it did for a few reasons. I looked at them both convinced that nothing was going to happen between us. It was harmless touching. I grabbed the rest of my fourth drink and downed it quickly as I saw Jess getting up.

"C'mon boys. You get to escort us home." She said. When I stood to my feet I finally felt the effects of all of that alcohol. My head was pounding immediately and my legs felt like jell-o. I had to hold onto the chair a little to make sure I had my balance.

"Ya' alright?" Connor asked me putting his arm around my waist.

"Fine." I said. Jess looked at me again.

We made our way outside and on our rather long walk back to the apartment. If you asked me where I lived right now I would say New York. I was beginning to wonder if Jess had ordered those strong drinks on purpose. I felt like I was literally all over the sidewalk but when I looked at the other members of our group they looked the same way. Jessica was leaning on Murphy for her balance and Connor had me by the waist while we walked. The heels of my shoes continued to twist because of my weird walking causing me to keep pushing Connor unexpectedly.

"Con tol' me you called him prince charming." Murphy teased.

"Did I?' I questioned not remembering if I had said that or not.

"Ya drunk." Connor teased me. I knew he was only half teasing. I was obviously drunk, stumbling all over the pavement.

"Here." Murphy said scooping me up sideways in his arms. "Better, right?" he asked me. It was. No one's ever carried me home from a bar before. Though no one had ever had to. I just nodded to him but I could hear Jess laughing.

"Murphy's stealing your women." She said pointing at Connor. I couldn't even see what his face looked like because now I had my face buried in Murphy's shoulder. I could have literally fallen asleep in his arms. When I did manage to pick my head up we were inside the apartment and I was being dropped on my bed, with no sheets still, per Jessica's orders. Everything seemed pretty slowed down. Murphy had already walked out of the room when I saw Connor leaning over me.

"G'night, lass." He smiled and kissed my cheek. I was quick enough to grab his hand before he could leave. He looked at me puzzled for a minute but I tugged on his arm harder until her got the hint sitting on the edge of my bed. I sat up a little and our eyes met again. This time I couldn't do anything to control the red coming into my cheeks or the turning feeling in my stomach when he looked at me. He grinned and placed his hand on my cheek pulling me in to meet his lips. I could hear Jessica and Murphy talking loudly in the other room but I couldn't hear what they were saying nor did I want to. A few minutes later, our lips still pressed against each other, his tongue about to explore my mouth I heard the door to my room close. It was either one of them that had decided they knew the way this was going to end and closed the door.

He slipped his coat off quickly and tossed it to the floor. I slid my fingers through the back of Connor's hair as our kiss grew more passionate and he laid me back onto the bed. His fingers traced the hem of my shirt as they slid up underneath it. His hands were cold obviously from just being outside but for some reason I liked it and it made me let out a soft moan. Not to mention the fact that I hadn't been touched at all in eight months. Once I had made up my mind that I was moving my ex-boyfriend left. I was craving the attention that Connor was so openly giving me. He wasted no time sliding my shirt over my head as he placed kisses along my jaw line. I wasn't the type of girl to want to just rush into sex. I loved being touched and taking my time. Maybe it was the alcohol tonight but, I just wanted him. I moaned again a little louder now that his tongue wasn't occupying my mouth.

"Shh." He hissed as he started to unbutton my jeans. I managed to reach my hands around his neck pulling his shirt up and over his head. The cross of the rosary he wore around his neck dangled across my skin and he quickly took it off placing it on the headboard. He looked at my eyes again and smirked.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I complained as he slid my shoes and pants off.

"What?" he asked sounding genuinely confused.

"Staring at my eyes." I blabbered. Connor straddled me again our bottom half's totally exposed now.

"I like 'em." He said placing his forehead against mine so our eyes met up again. He unhooked my bra easily and slid his fingertips across my skin near my ribs. I can almost feel myself melting under his touch and I must look so small compared to him. I desperately wanted to look down thinking of what Jess had told me but I knew any minute now I would find out in another way if she was right. He traced the outline of my hipbone perfectly as his hand traveled between my legs. Without hesitation he slid two fingers inside me drawing them out slowly full of moisture already and he moans a little using the same fingers to stroke my clit lightly.

"Fuck.." I call out and our foreheads are still touching. I realize that my eyes have been pretty much closed this whole time. I open them and run my finger nails across his back gently finding my way down to grab his cock. He moans again licking my lips and positions himself above me. I'm shaking and my breathing is already short when he enters me. My hips arch up already wanting more of him and I know he can tell because he doesn't hesitate to thrust into me harder the second time. He moans again finally breaking our foreheads apart. His lips trail across my cheek and to my ear. One of my weak spots but it's not like he would know that.

"Tell me how ta please ya, Annie." He mumbles and I feel like crying for some strange reason.

"Faster" I moan out and he listens right away moving in and out of me faster placing his hands on my hips. My fingernails are gripping at the skin on his back now. I've never felt like I've wanted to explode during sex until this moment. Every part of me felt that way. I moved one hand up to tug on his hair lightly. As he continues I can feel the tension building inside me and I throw my head back letting out another loud moan. It's obvious Connor doesn't want Jess and Murphy to hear us because he keeps looking to the door when I moan but I don't care. I moan out his name and when I do I feel what I thought could never be real - An exploding feeling of pleasure coming from me and Connor smirks and then moans again allowing himself to release too.

He falls back next to me on the mattress and looks over at me. I can't even move. I'm staring at the ceiling in some weird state of mind that I can't seem to shake.

"Ya' alright, girl?" he asked me.

"Fine." My usual response. Although, I'm not. Something feel strange and just like I felt like crying a few minutes ago the feeling was back and I couldn't stop it. _Shit_. If there was thing I knew it was that guy hated when girls cried after sex and this was probably a one time thing, no emotional attachment. Why was I crying. Connor rolled on his side and wiped some of my tears away with his thumb.

"Mi dispiace."(3) I'm too embarrassed to even say it in English but Connor just smiles that stupid smile.

"C'mere, lass." He said putting his arm around me and I curl up to him. He rests his hand on my ribs under my small breasts and I hate that feeling but I don't object. Sleep is taking me over and I just hope those drinks weren't too strong. I don't want to forget this.

_It's growing on me._

_We do too._

_I'm sorry._


	4. Morning

_A/N: The beginning of next chapter won't be in Annie's POV but I figured it would be better to split it up then to change in the middle here. Can't wait to get some more reviews and continue to write this story. I'm having a lot of fun. :]_

I don't remember coming home and getting into bed or how it started but from the moment Connor MacManus kissed me it was like my mind had suddenly opened up and it wouldn't let me forget. _Knock Knock Knock. _It felt too early for this but my guess was it was late morning. I turned a little to see a very tired blonde next to me still holding me the same way we fell asleep. Now that I wasn't so tired I pushed his hand a little further down, I couldn't stand being touched there.

"Yeah?" I answered the knock.

"Oh, she lives!" Jessica said from behind the door. "Come out here!" I looked over to Connor not wanting to wake him up yet. He looked like he could use the sleep anyway. I slid out from his grasp and grabbed a pair of sweatpants from my still packed suitcase and a shirt. Groggily walking out of my room I rubbed my eyes a little and peered into the living room.

"They'll sleep all day if you let them." Jess said. I noticed Murphy was on the couch and I looked to Jess.

"We cuddled." She smiled. I couldn't tell if she was kidding.

"Made you some coffee and…are you gonna say anything." I shrugged still feeling really out of it.

"That good, huh?"

"Coffee." I stated holding my hand out for her to hand me the mug. She complied and sighed heavily. "I did warn you." She said matter of factly.

"Shut up." I said sitting down at the table. My head was pounding and I rubbed it a little trying to make the pain go away. I wasn't angry about what had happened, I was happy I was just…confused. Would I end up like Jess or her sister? My mind flashed back to Connor using his air quotes around the word "dated". Did he do that because he never actually dated the girl? Had they just slept with each other numerous times? My mind was wandering so much I didn't even notice Murphy walk over to join us at the table until he had sat down. My head shot up a little and I looked at him. He was just tugging his shirt on as he sat down. I looked to Jess quickly but she was occupied with her orange juice.

"Surprised ta see ye awake already." He grinned. I knew this had to be something he was used to by his tone. I didn't say anything, I couldn't. I wasn't used to this amount of openness between people and it was creeping me out.

"How long do you think he'll be out for?" Jess asked Murphy motioning to the bedroom door but Murphy just shrugged.

"Depends what kind o' night it was." He smirked. My face felt hot and I dramatically placed my head on the table. Jessica snickered and Murphy laughed loudly.

"You're so easy ta' get a rise from, lass." He said patting me on the back. Our laughing must have woken Connor up because he was awake, standing in the doorway of my bedroom looking at us.

"You lot are so damn loud." He grunted obviously not happy that we woke him. I turned to look at him realizing he was standing there in nothing but his underwear. Not that it bothered me at all.

"Christ Connor, put some clothes on." Jess said looking down at the table. I grinned a little finally not feeling like the awkward one.

"Nothin' you haven't seen." Connor mumbled walking back into my room to search for his clothes which caused Murphy to laugh again. I looked at him with my own grin on my face and he looked back at me. Connor came out of the room and placed a kiss on my cheek before joining us at the table. Jessica looked at him with a smug look on her face.

"What?" he asked her

"Nothing, nothing." She waved as she got up to put her cup in the sink. "I've gotta head off to work but you two take care of her today. Don't bother her too much though." She said grabbing her coat. "Have fun, Annie." I was a little unsure of what to do now. I just figured they would leave too but that wasn't the case.

"Hey Annie." Connor said and I turned to him. "Do ye think we could use your shower?" I looked at him confused for a moment as to why it would be an issue and then Murphy spoke up.

"Aye, you girls have hot water right?" he said.

"Yeah." I replied to him. "Go ahead." Connor jumped up as soon as I approved.

"Ah, fuck." Murphy swore as Connor raced into the bathroom. I laughed a little enjoying their frequent banter with each other.

Murphy got up and stretched a little before walking over to the couch. I felt a little strange sitting at the table alone so I followed him. I thought of if anything had happened between him and Jessica last night. It wasn't really her business but she couldn't shake it from her mind.

"So, You and Jess?" she asked him having not gotten a straight answer from her earlier.

"Nah, we just talked."

"She said you cuddled."

"Tha' too." He nodded. "How was your night?" Did he really just ask me that? She was sure that they had heard them.

"Which one of you closed the door?" I asked him

"I did."

"Then you already know the answer don't you? Seems like it isn't a surprise for any of you." My voice actually sounded cold for some reason.

"Ye don't sound too thrilled." He said.

"I don't like to share…details." I added. Murphy looked at me. "I'm sure there's nothin' ye could tell me tha' I don't already know." He grinned.

"You two do everything together don't you?" I asked him.

"Almost." He said. Obviously they didn't do _everything _together. Connor walked out of the bathroom back in the same clothes he was in and Murphy got up to take his turn. Connor sat down beside me and put his arm around my neck.

"How're ye doin, lass?" he asked me.

Instead of my usual find I smiled at him. "Great." I said.

"Great." He repeated and leaned in to kiss me. I pressed my lips to his and he didn't hesitate to slide his tongue past my lips forcibly. I moaned a little tugging at his hair and bringing my legs up to cross over his lap. He placed his hand on my thigh running it up to grab my ass.

"Jeeze Con, can't ye keep your hands to yourself for five fucking minutes?" Murphy asked coming out of the bathroom in a towel. He took awfully fast showers. I pushed off of Connor clearing my throat awkwardly and looked over at Murphy.

"Aye, can't you put some fucking clothes on, Murph?" Connor said. I sighed and got up. It was my turn to shower, leaving the boys to whatever it was they were going to do alone while waiting for me.

"Don't cause too much trouble." I said teasingly heading off to the bathroom.


	5. Breakfast

_A/N So, this will switch back to Annie's POV halfway through. Just figured it would be nice to get a little insight into the boys heads here. Thank you for the reviews so far, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. :] This chapter is kind of uneventful, sorry._

* * *

Connor sat on the couch watching as his brother joined him. Murphy eyed him in a curious way.

"What?" he asked him.

"Ye like her." Murphy teased. Of course he knew Connor liked her, he slept with her but, he could tell his brother was acting different towards this one. It was rare that he stuck around to see the girl the next day unless he was serious about her.

"More than most." He nodded not trying to deny it. "But, I'm not gettin' into anything serious now, ye know tha'." Connor said. Murphy did know. After what happened to his last girlfriend he know Connor couldn't stand to get so close to someone again, and so soon. Though he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. It was always Connor who was getting the good girls and he really couldn't seem to keep his eyes off this one. Of course he had to try and do it discreetly. If Connor saw he would be mad.

"Doesn't mean I'm not gonna treat her right." Connor grinned. Murphy rolled his eyes wondering how Annie would feel about this unofficial thing Connor was thinking of. The girl already seemed a little on edge about what had happened last night and he couldn't point out why she might be acting that way. It didn't seem like Connor had noticed though.

"So, ye ain't gonna rub the juicy details in my face like ye usually do?" Murphy asked him. He was used to his brother sharing everything with him even when it was things he didn't want to hear. That's how he had learned about Jessica's little drunk incident which lead to the break-up of her sister and Connor. Not that they had been officially dating but Jessica's sister was not happy with what had happened. All he had to listen to for weeks straight was how great Jess's mouth felt. Made him want to see for himself and he probably could have had the chance last night be he just didn't see her that way. They had known each other for a while now even if they hadn't always seen each other. The door to the bathroom opened up and Murphy's question was left unanswered as Annie walked across the kitchen into her room in just her towel. Connor watched her closely wanting to get up and follow her but leaving Murphy out here like that was something he couldn't do. They shared the rest of the time on the couch waiting for Annie to be ready in silence just exchanging looks with each other and obvious tension forming between the two of them.

* * *

The whole time I showered I wondered what they boys were discussing. I was pretty sure Connor was sharing our whole night with Murphy and it made me a little uncomfortable. As I pulled some clothes out of my suitcase making sure they weren't too wrinkled I stopped, placing my ear against my door. The boys were surprisingly quiet. I opened the door and peeked my head out. Murphy was just walking by to go back into the bathroom. He had left his clothes back in there. I closed the door to gather up my clothes making sure they weren't wrinkled and put them on along with my shoes. I made sure to fix up my make-up just a little so it didn't look like I had a lot on. I walked out of the room just as Murphy was walking by my room and banged right into his side forcing me backwards a little and I tripped over my suitcase falling onto my bed.

"Sorry." He said peering into the room. "Ye' alright, Annie?" he asked offering me a hand. Connor was right behind him now.

"Yeah." I laughed a little at the situation. "Did I forget to mention I'm a total klutz?" Both the boys smiled at this and laughed a little.

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked them taking Murphy's hand allowing him to help me to my feet.

"Aye, get yer coat on." Connor told her. I wondered what they had planned but did as I was told grabbing my coat before leaving the room. I followed the boys outside and glanced at my watch. By now it was two o'clock in the afternoon. I wondered where the day had gone to but didn't really care. It was nice to be a little care free for once. I had been so used to having my mom control my life I didn't remember what it was like to not have a set plan for every day and it was a nice change.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we stepped outside into the cold.

"Breakfast." Murphy answered me simply.

"It's two o'clock." I answered him

"So?" Connor grinned. Well, he was right. It's not like there was a rule about when you could eat breakfast.

"There's a place right down tha' street from 'ere that has breakfast all day and night." He added. I shrugged. I didn't really care where we were going I was just glad to be leaving the house.

The walk was pretty silent but it wasn't far to the place they were talking about. As we walked in some people turned to look at who had entered. The boys walked over to greet a few people as this was obviously a place they frequented and I didn't mind when they didn't bother to introduce me. I followed them to a table in the corner and sat down. Murphy slid into the seat next to me while Connor sat across from me. A very perky blonde waitress walked over to our table.

"Oh, my two favorite boys." She smiled. "Haven't seen you two in a while."

"S' only be a few days." Connor pointed out.

"Feels like longer." The girl winked obnoxiously. Did Connor have sex with every girl on this side of the fucking city? I looked away before something came out of my mouth that I would regret. It wasn't my place to have any jealous feelings anyway, as far as I was concerned Connor and I weren't a thing unless he was going to say otherwise. I decided I wasn't going to let myself get attached which was what I usually ended up doing and it was always my downfall.

Connor turned his head away from the girl and she giggled.

"Oh, you brought a friend?" she said acting as if she just realized that I was sitting there. I looked at her trying to put on my best friendly face even though I was obviously annoyed.

"Annie." I said simply. I wasn't up for elaborate conversation. Next she would be telling me stories just like Jess.

"Cute." She glared at me.

"So!" Murphy interrupted the obviously awkward moment. "Let's order." He said already starting to order his food before either one of us could oppose. I looked over the menu quickly while Connor ordered and then ordered my food immediately becoming suspicious that this girl might spit in my eggs. Gross.

I remained silent while the boys talked. It was best for me since I had a huge mouth and would probably end up spitting out something ridiculous.

"Why so quiet?" Connor asked me kicking my leg lightly under the table.

"I'm just tired." I muttered. Both of them gave me the same look. Oh shit…they weren't buying it. I didn't say anything again.

"Awful liar." Murphy said to Connor and he nodded in agreement. I glared at them both without a word. The girl walked back over and placed all our food down. I was glad that she didn't try to make small talk with us again and we all ate in some kind of awkward silence. I wasn't trying to make things awkward. In fact, by not talking I was doing everyone a favor.

Once we had finished our food we were ready to go. The perky waitress came back over to us of course. She wouldn't let us leave without getting on my nerves one final time. We were all standing just outside the booth and she leaned in and whispered something to Connor. Murphy looked at me obviously knowing I wasn't happy. I didn't even want to know what she said and took the liberty of being the first one to walk out of the restaurant. The boys weren't far behind me though. Connor looked at me obviously deciding it was best he not bring up any of what had just happened. At least he wasn't stupid.

"Where to now?" I asked them trying to keep my spirits light even though I was pissed off.

"We're off to work." Connor replied.

"After we walk ye' home." Murphy added.

"I can walk myself." I shrugged. I didn't need a baby sitter and besides it was the middle of the day.

"No." Connor said simply making it clear there was no room for discussion by the way he grabbed my hand and started walking off in the direction of my place. I rolled my eyes a little but I didn't mind them walking me home. Truthfully I was still worried that guy might come back and try to find me so I was glad they were walking with me.

We reached my apartment and for some reason the whole thing at the restaurant was still eating at me. Even though nothing was said about it I could tell by the way the girl spoke to Connor and whispered to him before we left that something had gone on between them. I just hoped maybe Connor wouldn't bring anything up about it.

"We'll see you later." Murphy smiled to me when we stood at the outside door. I nodded but a puzzled look came onto my face. These two had just jumped into my life two days ago and suddenly it seemed as though I'd be seeing a lot of them. Not that I really minded.

"Let me walk ya' upstairs." Connor said still holding onto my hand. I waved to Murphy lightly and followed Connor up the stairs. When we reached my door Connor looked at me.

"Yes?" I asked him in a light tone.

"Wha' was all tha' about?" he asked me actually sounding a little serious.

"What do you mean?"

"At the resturan' " He lowered his gaze to me.

"I could ask you that." I said finally getting my opinion out there but quickly regretting it when he made a face at me. "Look, I don't know what to think okay? I can't lie and say I wasn't a little jealous of the way that girl was talking to you even though we are not a 'thing'." I said with air quotes around the word thing.

"We're _some_thing." Connor corrected.

"Whatever we are…I shouldn't be feeling upset just because a girl you've fucked in the past flirts with you after we've only been _some_thing for one day." I looked down at the floor wishing this conversation would be over. Connor put his hand under my chin lifting my face up to look at him. He didn't say anything, just looked at my eyes like he had been doing for the past few days for god knows what reason. He pressed his lips against mine obviously tired of hearing my rambling. This was much simpler than listening to me anyway. I sighed into our kiss putting my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my ribs, just under my arms. I couldn't tell you what I disliked about this so much but I hated it even though it seemed to be his favorite spot. He slid his hand down my side and onto my thigh. My leg lifted up curling around his waist. What was I mad at him for again? I can't remember. I frowned a little as he pulled away.

"Sorry, lass." He said seeing my obvious disappointment. "But, I'll see ye' later." He said trying to make up for it. I nodded and kissed him again quickly. He smiled and headed off down the stairs.


	6. Stay

I sat on the edge of my bed with my laptop on my lap. I hadn't really had time to settle in since getting here and it was a nice change that the house was quiet. I didn't have any work to get done which was a plus for me since I was pretty tired. I pushed my laptop aside and lay back on the bed thinking about the past two days. Moving here, I never thought any of this would happen. Connor didn't seem especially concerned with the fact that I had gotten jealous at the restaurant which was good for me with my frequent problem of getting too attached too soon. I needed to keep in my head that whatever that something was that he was referring to, it wasn't the something I was used to.

The front door shut loudly snapping me out of my day dream and I got up to see Jess wandering in. I peered my head out of my room and she looked at me. I knew Jess worked as waitress at a fancy hotel and she looked pretty tired.

"Hey Annie." She smiled. I was growing more fond of that nickname, especially when one of the boys said it.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"Have a good day?" she asked walking over to the couch. She seemed to spend more time there than in her actual bedroom.

"Yeah." I said with nothing too interesting to share and joined her over on the couch.

"Good." She flipped on the TV. We sat in silence for a few minutes before she lowered the TV a looked at me again. "Coming out again tonight?" she asked me. I assumed I didn't really have a choice.

"Well, Connor did say he would see me later so," I shrugged.

"And if he didn't?" she questioned.

"I don't follow you." I said, a confused look on my face.

Jessica sighed heavily. "What if last night was it, you would have been okay?" I shrugged. I hadn't really thought of it since that wasn't the case but, my first few nights in Boston hadn't turned out exactly how I'd expected. I also wasn't the type of girl for one night things since I was particularly clingy.

"I don't want you to get…attached." She said biting her lip a little and I knew where this was headed.

"Was your sister attached?" I asked with a tone in my voice a little harsher than I had meant. Her face became hard almost immediately and she turned to the TV deciding that the conversation was over. Though she had just met me in person we did talk for a while before I moved in and I knew she was just looking out for me. I wanted to apologize but thought better of it.

I had ended up falling asleep on the couch and when I woke up Jessica and the boys were sitting at the kitchen table. Oh, how nice of them. I yawned and stretched a little bit.

"'Ey sleepin' beauty is finally awake." I heard Connor comment while Jess and Murphy laughed. I wondered how Jess really felt about having Connor around all the time now and not being with her sister, or her for that matter but, he wasn't really with me either, was he?

I rolled over on the couch and looked at them all in the kitchen.

"Get your ass up so we can leave." Jess said. I was so tired and I really had no idea what time it was or when they boys had gotten there. I walked over to my room to get changed and fix my messy hair and make-up from earlier that day. I decided to go with a skirt even though the early February air outside was unforgiving. That's what they made coats for. I made a better decision with my shoes this time but still chose a pair of heels. Stepping out of the room the gaze's of both of the men in the house fell on me. Jess had ventured off to her own room to get herself ready. I looked back at them before Jess came and interrupted.

"Let's go." She said impatiently. I yawned lightly wondering if this was going to turn into my new normal.

As we all stepped outside I immediately regretted my wardrobe choice. It was much more cold out than I had anticipated and as I shivered a little hugging my coat to me Connor laughed. I shot him a playful glare and he put his arm around my shoulders. The walk wasn't anything out of the ordinary. We discussed work and Jessica complained about a particularly handsy man at the hotel bar earlier that day.

"I mean, who drinks that much at one o'clock in the afternoon?" she complained. Truthfully I hadn't been listening to her. I was too focused on watching Connnor. He had caught me looking at him and when he saw he grinned and placed a kiss lightly on my lips. We reached the bar and I wondered if they ever went to any other places but I figured if this was their place there had to be some kind of reason.

A loud roar of already drunk men greeted us as we walked into the bar. Obviously it was directed toward the boys but some of the men seemed to know Jess. I felt a little out of place but Connor ushered me over to one of the empty seats at the bar as he and Murphy took their seats on either side of me. Jess sat beside Murphy on his other side. I honestly was never one for drinking frequently but didn't complain when she ordered us drinks again. A rather loud man came up behind all of us and the boys greeted him with hugs. They laughed for a few minutes and I looked to Jess who was putting her head down looking at her hands. What the heck was wrong with her? The guys yammered on for a bit while I focused on Jess but I was pulled out of my trance by Connor's hand being placed on my shoulder and I turned my stool around a little.

"This is Annie." He said introducing me to his friend.

"Antoinette." Murphy felt the need to add. I glared at him a little.

"This 'ere is our good friend Rocco." Connor said. I smiled to him and he gave me a "Nice to meet 'ya."

"And ye know Jess." Connor pointed to her. She was still staring down at her hands and she actually swore under her breath when he drew the attention to her.

"Caitlyn's sister, right?" Rocco said. Jess turned and looked at him. It was strange to see her acting this way but the guys didn't seem to notice that she had been acting any different than usual. I decided to let it go, obviously I wouldn't ask her about it now in front of everyone. Our drinks arrived and the noisiness of the bar only got louder and more cloudy sounding to me as I continued to drink. The night went on and occasionally the boys would whisper to each other. It made me a little uncomfortable.

We had only been at the bar about an hour and a half when Connor stood up.

"Not thinkin' o' leavin' already are ye?" his twin asked him.

"Think so." He said. I frowned a little, not actually ready to leave yet. Connor picked up on this and looked at me.

"Ye can stay if ye' want, lass."

"Yeah, I can always walk ye' home later." Murphy added. I thought about the offer for a minute before nodding.

"Mind walking me back?" Jess asked Connor. I wasn't sure how I felt about that question with their history but after the attitude I pulled earlier that morning at breakfast I was not about to let more of my jealous side show. Connor nodded to her and kissed me briefly before they headed off.

Since Jess wasn't there to order my drinks for me I allowed Murphy to have the privilege of doing so for me. It was a little strange to be spending time with him without Connor around but I was feeling good with my drinks so I was pretty comfortable.

"What is it?" I asked him poking the small shot glass sitting in front of me. Rocco had already downed three of them and Murphy was on his second.

"Jus' try it."He pushed. I was never good with these things. My cousin had always tried to get me to try shots and they always ended up making my stomach burn and feel like I was gonna throw up. I picked the glass up swirling the liquid around a minute before quickly throwing the stuff in my mouth. I made a face almost immediately after drinking it and the feeling I had been hoping I wouldn't get hit my stomach fast. Murphy laughed at my expression.

"That a girl." He said tossing an arm over my shoulders. I placed my head on his shoulder.

A few hours later and the bar was starting to empty out. Rocco had left about twenty minutes ago. My legs had somehow ended up across Murphy's lap, his arm still around my shoulders and my head resting on his. I yawned a little.

"Ye ready ta go?" Murphy asked. I was ready about two shots ago and my head was not going to be happy with me in the morning. I was thankful that I didn't have one of those desk jobs that I would have to wake up for in the morning. I spun my stool around trying to steady myself but I was wobbly and once again my choice of shoes was not my best.

"Careful there, lass." Murphy grinned and took me by the waist. "I think Connor wants me ta get ye back in one piece." I laughed a little but really I felt dizzy and laughing made it worse. I definitely should have held back a little tonight.

"Ye alright?" Murphy asked me while we walked. He was practically holding me up.

"I'm good." I said with an awful slur in my voice. As much as this feeling was nice the feeling of helplessness I had wasn't so nice. If he let me go right now I'd probably collapse and try to sleep on the concrete.

"Just…don't let go." I said slowly making sure he knew just how much I needed his help.

"Never." He said softly. We walked slowly but I didn't mind. Any faster and I'd probably be sick.

"Is Connor mad at me because I acted like a jealous bitch today?" I asked wondering if that could have been the reason he went home earlier than usual.

"What?" Murphy laughed. "No. I thought ye did pretty well actually. Ye looked like ye was gonna explode." My cheeks turned extremely red. I knew he had noticed how upset I was even if Connor and I weren't anything official, it still pissed me off to see another girl that close to him.

"Kind 'o like that." He said pointing to my cheeks.

"Stop." I whined.

"I think 's cute." He grinned.

"You think I'm cute?" I repeated what I thought I had heard.

"That's not what I said, girl" he grinned.

"Connor wouldn't be happy to see you stealing his girl, again." I joked referring to him carrying me the night before. I was surprised when he didn't say anything. "It was a joke." I added. When he still didn't respond I pulled away from him to stand in front of him. His eyes met mine and now I felt even more sick than before.

"Aye, Connor was right." He said. I swayed a little in my spot.

"About?"

"He said ye had nice eyes but I never really took notice 'till now."

"What else did he say?" I fell back into his arms allowing him to hold me up again as we continued walking.

"Ye don't wanna know." He mumbled and I really didn't. I wondered if Connor shared all the details of our night together with his brother and about how I cried like an idiot.

"Do you two share everything?" I slurred out pulling my keys out of my bag fumbling with them for a few minutes before Murphy was obviously annoyed with my jingling and he took them from me opening the door.

"Almost everythin' " he said helping me up each step. As we reached the landing he took me keys from me again opening the door. Jessica was asleep on the couch as usual. I half expected half hoped the see Connor laying in my bed waiting for me but when we reached my room it was empty. I frowned a little and let Murphy place me down slowly on the bed.

"Sure yer alright?" he asked me. I nodded but frowned a little. An immediate feeling of emptiness took over me once he had taken his arm out from under me.

"Can you stay?" I asked him. His lips pursed and he scratched the back of his head lightly before speaking.

"Alright." He sighed and I lay down now happy that I wouldn't have to sleep alone. I hated that feeling but could normally deal with it. The fact that I was drunk just made it more obvious to me. Murphy crawled up next to me and I grabbed up the sheets since I had finally had some time to make the bed up. He draped his arm over me in a lazy fashion and rested his hand on my hip. I smiled lightly facing him giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He had taken care of me tonight and I was grateful to have him by my side. I placed my arm over him and one of my legs cuddling up close to him closing my eyes.

"Yer not makin' this easy, girl." He said. I was confused not really sure what he was talking about. " S'not easy fer me to keep my hands off a lass as pretty as ye' ." Now I was starting to get what he meant.

I think I managed to mumble a sorry before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_A/N So, I wrote this much differently than I planned but I like it better this way. I know it's a little long with not much action/smut but I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter. __I know I had some typos and issues with changing tenses in the last chapter but I'd like everyone to keep in mind I usually write these at 1 or 2 in the morning and proof read them later and I also usually don't write in the first person so it's a bit of challenge for me. Other than that, any feedback would be great, Love the reviews so far hopefully I can keep up with this story and any expectations of me. 3_


	7. Bait

"Woah, What the hell?" I heard Jessica's loud voice wake me. I guess my door had been open all night.

"I wasn't expecting to see this." She said. "Your ass is sticking out." Dear lord women, shut up! I grabbed the covers and tossed them over myself. As I predicted my head was pounding. I heard Murphy laugh a little, his arm still around me, and I looked to him.

"How're you feelin'?" he asked me.

"Fantastic." I answered. Aside from my pounding headache I was doing pretty good. I heard a knock coming from the front door but I couldn't force myself to move so I left it to Jessica.

"Oh, aye. I see how it is." Came Connors voice from my door way. I rubbed my eyes still feeling tired but I peered over at him from my covers. At least he hadn't seen my ass sticking out from my skirt. I'm sure he would have enjoyed the view but not with my leg dangling over his brother. Connor decided to take it upon himself to jump onto my bed with us. Murphy mumbled something to him which I couldn't have heard if I wanted to since it wasn't in English but Connor laughed as he burrowed under the covers with us. He didn't actually seem mad at the fact that his brother had spent the night with me. Well, not in that way but I'm sure if I had just one more drink it could have gone there. Except for some reason, I felt…bad? Connor and I weren't a thing but Murphy was his brother.

Connor's hand easily found my rib cage pulling me closer to him and away from Murphy.

"Okay boys, no fighting." I joked keeping my eyes closed. I was too tired for this nonsense. "Plenty of Annie for both of you." I mumbled. For some reason this caused a hysterical laughter between the two of them. They spoke to each other again but this time I recognized the language as Spanish. It was pretty close to Italian so I tried to pick out some words from what they were saying but my head just wasn't with it yet.

"Lord's name, How much did ye let 'er drink, Murph?" Connor said brushing some hair away from my face.

"Too much, I guess." He laughed. Haha, very funny.

"Think she might still be drunk." Connor said.

"Shhh, you're talking too loud." I said placing my hand sloppily on his mouth. Apparently he took this as an opportunity to tease me and he took one of my fingers in his mouth. I pulled it away from him a little surprised at the effect it had on me. I didn't even have to open my eyes to know the smirk that he must have had on his face. Murphy had rolled away from us a little by now but he wasn't getting up. Connor's hand moved to my thigh and I couldn't help but compare the difference in the way it felt to Murphy's touch. I shook it from my head quickly and opened my eyes finally to see Connor looking at me. His hand trailed under my skirt and I could feel my face starting to get hot, a mix of the alcohol not totally being out of my system and him touching me with his brother so close by. It didn't seem to faze him at all since he continued and slid his finger around the edge of my panties. I shouldn't wear a skirt around him ever again. As if he knew I was about to make too much noise for his liking he placed his hand gently over my mouth. Did he really think that was going to work? Without any hesitation he slid his finger inside me. I drew in a deep breath from my nose and could feel myself getting wet. This was torturous and I made a mental note of having to get back at him at some point. He continued, moving his finger in and out and adding another one. I held in my moans but kept my gaze on him almost moaning with my eyes for him to continue. It took all I had to hold in my noises when his thumb rubbed against my clit setting me off. He grinned, pleased with himself and took his hand away from my mouth. He kissed me slowly and smirked. I let out a shaky breath looking at him.

"Getting up at any point today?" Jess's voice yelled from the living room. I rolled my eyes and wiggled out of Connor's grasp standing up for the first time today. I felt dizzy right away and took a minute to compose myself. Last night was pretty fuzzy but I still knew what happened. _"__S'not easy fer me to keep my hands off a lass as pretty as ye'"_

What was I getting myself into? Both the boys got up slowly after me and stretched out making their way out of my room to join Jessica on the couch. I followed them out and sat beside Jess.

"So, what was that about?" she asked looking toward me.

"What was…what about?" There were quite a few things she could be referring to.

"Why was Murphy in your bed?" She said bluntly causing my cheeks to turn red.

"She asked me ta stay, that's all." Murphy answered her saving me the trouble of having to stutter out some kind of half assed excuse.

"Mmmhmm…" she said not believing him. "That's why she looks like a fricken tomato." She said pointing at my cheeks.

"Oh just like you did last night at the bar." I retorted.

"Shut it!" she glared at me her face now matching mine. She stood up to go into the kitchen trying to avoid the subject.

"Oh, I see what's goin' on. That's why ye were acting all funny and wantin' ta go home early then." Connor said turning to Jess with a large smirk finally realizing the real reason she didn't stay too long at the bar the night before. She ignored him but he continued to pry. I suddenly felt bad for bringing it up at all because now I knew Connor wasn't going to drop it until he got some kind of rise out of her. He got up off the couch walking over to her rambling on about Rocco and herself and how he would probably be so interested in her since he already knew how good her blow jobs were from his stories.

"One more word and I swear!" she yelled raising her hand to him but she was obviously joking, just embarrassed that they had figured it out.

"You'll what? I'm so scared." He teased.

"Alright that's enough, kids." I said stepping in between the middle of them.

"Aye, it is." Connor said "She was actually gonna hit me, did ye see 'er?" he said cowering behind me. I shook my head. Connor walked over and nudged Murphy – who was dozing off again on the couch.

"C'mon." he said grabbing his coat off the couch. Murphy stood up and followed his brother.

"You guys are leaving?" I frowned.

"Ye can came if ye want." He replied.

"Where?" I asked him. I didn't want it to be back to that diner with the flirty girl.

"Ta our place." Murphy said tossing on his coat as well.

"I'm not working today, Can I come too?" Jess asked.

Both the boys nodded and I ran into my room quickly just to change into jeans. I wasn't sure how far away they lived from here but I really didn't feel like walking outside again in a skirt.

* * *

At least twenty minutes later we arrived at their place. All the buildings surrounding it looked the same and we took the shaky lift up to the fifth floor. It was freezing inside the building and I shoved my hands into my pockets to try and keep them warm.

"No wonder you two have been spending so much time at our place." Jessica said as we entered into the room. There sure wasn't much to see. It was just one big room, not divided up at all. I nodded in agreement with her, it was pretty awful.

"Gives us a place ta sleep at night." Murphy shrugged sitting down on a really old and dirty looking couch. I guess he had a point, at least they weren't sleeping on the street. Connor passed everyone a beer but I shook my head needing a break. I still had a headache from last night. A loud knock came from their front door and Connor went to answer it. I sat on the couch next to Murphy but definitely felt uncomfortable for a few reasons. One, this was probably the filthiest thing I've sat on in my life and two his words from last night were still stuck in my head. I was pretty sure he was hoping I would forget since I had so much to drink but unfortunately that wasn't the case.

When the door opened and Rocco entered the room my eyes flew over to Jess. Of course, she shot Connor a glare before looking down at her hands again. This seemed to be something she did only when she was nervous and it was actually a little strange to see her that way. From what I could tell from her she seemed very confident in herself and she just seemed out of place acting shy. The three of them were talking even though Jess wasn't bringing her head up to join in the conversation. I was glad Connor hadn't outright embarrassed the girl in front of Rocco by blurting out her secret.

I looked to Murphy who didn't seem interested in their conversation at all and thought this might be a good a time as any to ask him about what he meant. I was going to just drop it but I realized it will bother me forever unless I asked him.

"Why did you say that last night?" I mumbled trying to make it look like we weren't even talking so that the others wouldn't come over to chat with us. He looked at me with a confused expression.

"Said a lot o' things last night, lass."

"About how it's not easy for you to keep your hands off me." I said giving him a stern kind of look.

"Was hopin' you'd forget ta be honest." I kept my gaze on him hoping he would continue and give me a good reason.

"'Cause it's tha truth o' course."

"I know but…_why _did you say it?" I wasn't making much sense. I just wish he had kept it to himself. It was bad enough I had even considered something happening between the two of us which was wrong in so many ways. He looked at me even more confused then before.

"Tryin' ta see if you'd take tha bait." He said finally.

"Like a test?" He nodded. "Why?"

"You'd feel bad for doin' ta Connor what he's doin' ta you?" Now I was the one looking confused.

"Ya think he came back here alone last night?" Murphy raised an eye brow at her. I looked at Jess right away of course.

"Not her." He shook his head. Who? The girl from the restaurant?

"Don't matter who it is." He said seeming to have read my thoughts. I tried to keep my face straight to not attract the attention of the others. I wasn't mad really just…shocked of how this was coming out. Not even really shocked, Jess had basically warned me and I knew nothing was official with Connor so why did I feel bad? It was because Murphy wasn't just another guy for me to mess around with while Connor messed with other girls, he was Connor's brother. Before our conversation could be continued the rest of the group had made their way over to us. Connor told us about how they had all be discussing going out for dinner tonight which would of course be followed by drinks at McGinty's. I looked to Jess and she smiled obviously up for the event. I shrugged not really having an opinion on it. I wished they hadn't come over here so soon. I didn't know the next time I'd get the chance to talk to Murphy again.

"We'll come get you around six?" Connor asked us. We both nodded. That gave us about four hours to get home and get changed which would be plenty of time.

On our way out Jess seemed to be overcoming her shyness a little as she hugged Rocco, as well as the boys trying not to make it obvious. I smirked at her a little before following her lead so they wouldn't think anything out of the ordinary. Connor kissed me deeply and I felt strange with everyone's eyes being on us but didn't complain, I don't think I could ever say no to a kiss from him – or anything else for that matter.

"Date night." Jess grinned as we made our way back to our apartment.

"It's not, really." I said looking to her.

"Why do you say that?"

"Date's usually involve two people…four people if it's a double date. We'd be five."

"So, you'll have two dates!" she said cheerily but all it did was make me feel sick. She obviously saw this in my face.

"Come on, You can't tell me you haven't thought about it. Those two are attached at the hip." I tried to disregard her but apparently the thought wasn't so uncommon if even she was thinking about it.

"I'd do it, if it were me." She said shamelessly, but that was her attitude after all. Shameless blow job Jess. I laughed to myself thinking of her nick name.

"I don't know…" How would I even bring that conversation up?

"You know Connor has got to be seeing other girls so what would be stopping you from seeing other guys?"

"The other guy would be his twin brother, do you know how crazy that sounds?" I snapped. "I've just…never been that way before. You know like…not in an actual relationship, it's new for me."

"Well, I've only ever seen Connor with one girl officially where he wasn't with six other ones at the same time."

_Six?_ I must have looked like I was about to puke.

"That was an exaggeration but you know what I mean." But then it hit me. She's only seen him with one girl officially, it had to be her sister.

"Was it- "

"We don't talk about it." She jumped on my words before they had even barely left my mouth. I wanted to know. If he had chosen to be with her sister, what had broken them apart? And why couldn't we talk about it? I decided to drop it though as it was obviously a sore subject for her. We reached our place and walked up the stairs to prepare for our 'date night'.

This was one date I was sure I was not ready for.

* * *

_A/N: I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story so far and that you like Annie and Jess and well, everything I guess. :D Seeing people enjoy my work makes me want to write more, hopefully I'm not making you wait too long in between chapters. Next one should be up either by tonight or on Friday night. Yeyy!_


	8. Decisions

"Do you think this is too much?" Jess asked me walking by my door in a cute dress. It didn't look too dressy but I grinned at her a little. I wasn't used to seeing her so fancied up, the past few nights we had gone out she was dressed pretty casually.

"No, it's cute." I smiled.

"What's with the face then?" she asked me.

"You're acting like a little school kid, How long have you liked this guy?"

"Rocco? I don't um…I'm not sure." I laughed a little but it was cute. I was glad she was ready to go but I had no idea what I wanted to wear. My wardrobe choices never seemed fitting for whatever event we were going to. I should have learned my lesson with the skirt from last night but instead I chose an identical one in another color with a cute top. I decided to wear heels again, if Jess was wearing them I didn't want to be under dressed compared to her and they weren't too high of a heel anyway.

"Nearly six." She said looking at the clock in the kitchen. As if on cue the front door opened.

"Oh, we don't knock anymore?" Jess said turning to the guys as they entered.

"Ya don't know how ta lock your damn door?" Murphy said. "We coulda been anyone."

I stepped out of my room a little nervous to face them. Connor walked over to me once he saw me and placed his hands on my sides close to my ribcage which caused me to shiver since I disliked it. I don't think I'd ever figure out the reason why. He whispered to me in Italian how pretty I looked and tried to hold in a blush walking forward to stand beside Jess. I was a little uncomfortable with how this night was going to go especially now after the conversation Jess and I had just had. I couldn't have two dates, it felt selfish and wrong but as if to calm my wandering crazy mind both of them had walked up on either side of me and put their arms out for me to take a hold of while we walked. To any random person on the street it would probably look strange and wrong but for some reason I felt safe.

The whole walk to the restaurant we all chatted about random things but I was mostly quiet. I liked to take in my surroundings and I was enjoying watching the way Jess's attitude totally changed when Rocco was around. It was like she was a totally different person. As we continued to walk my mind began to wander back to the conversation I had earlier that day with Murphy. I wondered if he was just lying to me about Connor being with another girl last night but even Jess had mentioned that she knew that's what was going on. Why did he want me to 'take the bait' as he put it. Was this something he already discussed with his brother and they were just testing me? I wasn't sure but either way my thoughts were interrupted frantically by Connor's loud 'We're here!' as we approached the restaurant doors.

Both of them opened the doors for me, one on each side and I smiled at them both walking in ahead of everyone. The waiter showed us to our booth and myself, Murphy and Connor squeezed into one side of the booth – me in the middle of them, could this be any more awkward? – and Jess and Rocco across from us. It was strange but being with both of them like this, I actually enjoyed it. I liked getting a lot of attention and it must have been apparent to others considering the way both of them liked giving me the attention. After being here for a little while I was starting to feel more comfortable in my seat. We all laughed and talked more before ordering our food. I felt a hand placed on my thigh underneath the table and had to look down to see who's it was. I tried to be discreet about looking finding that it was Murphy's hand. I looked at him briefly, his eyes meeting mine in the glance and felt myself shiver a little. Some part of me wanted to push his hand away but Connor had quickly taken my hand in his and held it. Though nothing sexual was going on I could feel myself getting excited. It seemed they both had that effect on me. I pushed the thought out of my mind. We were in a public place and I shouldn't be thinking that way, especially not of both of them at the same time.

Our food arrived and it seemed as quickly as we had gotten here and ate was as quickly as we were done and on our way off to the bar. I was quiet and was starting to wonder if they were going to pick up on it. I just had a lot on my mind now. None of them really seemed to notice or if they did they didn't say anything. Jessica was way to occupied anyway to notice anything but herself and Rocco and the boys were enjoying picking on her as we walked. There was no point in hiding it now since it was pretty obvious.

The bar seemed particularly crowded tonight for some reason and the boys seemed to have a hard time finding their usual spots at the bar but they managed to squeeze themselves in. Connor pulled me through some people to take the empty seat between him and Murphy once again. Jessica ordered our drinks as the usual routine lately and I smiled to her. She really seemed happy and when she shot me back a large grin I knew for sure she was. As the night continued on and with the more drinks that came my way I started to feel very tired. It was getting late, already two in the morning and we had been here for awhile. I lost count of how much I had to drink. The bar had started to quiet down now with it getting so late but our group was still as loud as ever. My legs were draped over Connor's while my head rested on Murphy's shoulder. It seemed the more I had to drink the less capable I was of holding myself up and keeping my hands to myself. I felt someone grab my hand but it really took me a long time to register the fact that I was being hauled off to the bathroom. Why did girls always have to drag other girls to the bathroom with them? I stood outside the small stall waiting for Jessica to be finished.

"Would you be mad if I asked you to stay out tonight so I can have the house to myself?" came Jess's voice from behind the slim door. That's why she took me in here. There was always a reason. Mad? No. But where the heck did she expect me to go.

"No I wouldn't be mad." I said. She opened the door and I stepped off to the side.

"It's just – you know how much I like the couch and all I don't want you to um…be uncomfortable…if you hear something."

"You don't have to explain, its fine." I said. It was true, I really didn't care.

"You are the best friend ever!" she squealed throwing her arms around me. I smiled to her as we walked through the small hallway back out to the bar stools but I stopped when we turned the corner and pulled Jess by the arm for her to stop as well.

"What?" she asked me looking from me to the bar and then finally seeing what I saw.

The girl from the restaurant a few days ago was here. Not just sitting there having a few drinks – no. She was straddling Connor and kissing him in the most disgusting way I had ever seen and suddenly everything I ate that day felt like it was going to just come up right then and there. I stared at them at a loss for what to do next. I wasn't going to confront him in front of the girl and make an idiot out of myself. Rocco walked over to us and he gave me almost an apologetic look. It wasn't his fault his friend was an ass hole. It wasn't even the being with another girl part that was bothering me. It was a mix of what Murphy had said and the fact that I had left for maybe ten minutes and he was right there, in front of me with another women on a night that was supposed to be like a 'date' for us.

"Maybe we should go, forget what I said Annie you can- "

"No." I stopped her unable to move my eyes away from the sight in front of me. I wasn't going to let this ruin her night. Murphy walked over to us and he looked at me. I wasn't really sure what I wanted to say. I did know that I had this feeling of wanting to cry and wanting to scream all at the same time but there was no way I was going to do either one of those things. Not here anyway.

"Ya alright?" He asked me.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I snapped rather quickly to him. He looked at me again with a 'Whatever you say' kind of look that obviously didn't believe my lies for a second.

"It's really fine Annie, just come home." I shook my head to Jess.

"You can't go there." She pointed to Connor.

"He's not comin' home." Murphy said matter of factly. It seemed he knew his brother's routine very well.

"If ye want to come there, it'd be jus' us." Oh there was that feeling of throwing up again. I just wish it would go away. I nodded to him unable to really form words or opinions right now. Jess gave me a hug as she grabbed her coat from the rack beside the bar. She made sure to give Connor a good shove before she and Rocco walked past him. I wished she didn't do this because now obviously Connor had moved his attention away from kissing the girl and towards Jess who he gave a polite 'Fuck you' too as she walked by.

"Can we go, please?" I asked Murphy solemnly. I hoped Connor would just go back to kissing the girl and fondling her right there in public so I wouldn't have to face him and we could sneak out but I couldn't be so lucky. He looked over at me standing there and I wasn't sure what to do. I had been in this situation once before, not exactly the same but it ended with the girl almost stabbing me with a knife. I wondered again how I managed to get myself into these situations. The girl was giving me an awful glare trying to stare me down like we were having some silent argument from across the room. As if I was being rescued from another awful situation Murphy went and grabbed my coat for me ushering me outside mumbling something to his brother in some language I didn't bother to try and figure out right at this moment.

I didn't say anything as we walked outside. It was obvious from the look on my face that I was upset and the alcohol only intensified my emotions. I was practically running from the bar and I hadn't even really noticed.

"Slow down." Murphy said from behind me running to catch up. He grabbed my wrist lightly to try and slow me down. I stopped walking and tried to collect myself for a minute before walking again but at a much slower pace. His fingers snaked around from my wrist to lacing with my fingers and I held his hand tightly. I didn't want any pity from anyone or well, I felt like I didn't but I knew I was going to get it. We walked in silence for a few minutes. I wasn't really particularly looking forward to going back to Murphy and Connor's apartment. It was freezing in there and the whole building kind of creeped me out but I should just be grateful I had somewhere to go after what had just happened. I just hoped Murphy was right and that Connor wasn't coming home. That would just be awkward for everyone. I sighed a little just feeling generally frustrated with the situation. He let go of my hand placing his arm around my shoulders instead pulling me close to him. Even with these shoes on he was taller than me and I nuzzled under his arm resting my head beside his. Of course, this just made me want to cry more and I didn't know why. Why did I want to cry over a guy that obviously didn't care about me, we weren't even something like he had said. We were nothing. I was actually surprised at how well I was holding in my emotions. Usually drinking makes everything intensified for me and crying was frequent but maybe it was just the idea of crying that I didn't like right now. The silence between us was a little awkward but we didn't really need words, he knew what I was thinking and how I was feeling and talking about it wouldn't help. As we reached their place and made our way up a flight of stairs he stopped and looked at me.

"What?" I asked him before continuing up the stairs. He didn't really need to say anything for me to somehow know what he was asking. His eyes met mine and even though it was almost painful for me to look back at him for some reason we held our gaze there.

"_You'd feel bad for doin' ta Connor what he's doin' ta you?"_

His words from earlier played over and over in my head until finally I realized, I didn't feel bad. Right now in this moment of him looking at me, looking through me, like he could see everything I was thinking I didn't care. Connor was probably still at the bar fondling that girl or back at her place already so why should I feel bad? It was because – like I had been arguing with myself for the past few hours – Murphy wasn't just some other guy from the street that she had met and decided she wanted to hook up with. He was Connor's brother. He would have to see Connor tomorrow. They would look at each other and they would just know without even having to speak about it what happened. Then they'd both look at me with disappointment and I would feel bad about myself and then – then I would cry. Those thoughts had passed through my mind too quickly for me to really process them and I was unsure how long we had been standing here now locking eyes.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" I asked him. Before I could even comprehend that I had actually just asked him that his lips were on mine in some hot wave of passion that I don't think I've ever felt before. The kiss was hard and fast, full of want from both our parts. I wasn't even cold now with so much heat rushing through me and his hands ran through my hair and traced along my body. He grabbed my hand and reluctantly pulled away from me walking me up the stairs. I wasn't sure if I was ready for what might happen when we got to his apartment. I wasn't even sure if I was ready for what just happened but there was no going back now. I'd have to deal with any consequences in the morning.

We had barely stepped in the door and I found myself pinned against one of the cold walls of the apartment with his lips kissing mine again. He took me by surprise with how quickly he had jumped back into where we left off in the hallway and it caused me to moan lightly into our kiss. My fingers slid through his hair roughly and I managed to push his coat off and my own as they both dropped to the floor. His hands glided over my tight clothes and one of them found my bare leg. As he lifted my leg to wrap around his waist I could feel his excitement rub against my inner thigh. The skirt I had on was pretty tight and at this angle with my leg I might as well have not had it on since it lifted up so far. I clawed a little at the fabric of his shirt pulling it off. His lips made their way down to my neck and then further down to my collar bone as he pulled the fabric of my shirt aside eventually sliding it off over my head completely and my bra along with it. Now I was starting to get cold but I tried not to think about it as I fumbled a little with the button on his pants. It was hard to focus with the mix of alcohol still coursing through me and the intense feeling I was getting from his tongue and lips continually playing over my neck and ear lobe. His cold hands glided over my breasts massaging them before his mouth reached them as well. His breath was hot and his mouth soft, every time he touched me it was like a new feeling. Finally I managed to get his pants off now the only article of clothing between the two of us being my underwear.

His lips found mine again and I pressed against him as I felt his fingers sliding past the fabric - which was now wet – as he slid in. I shook a little, somehow not ready for the feeling and moaned again. I felt him smirk against my lips and felt almost angry for a minute.

"Something funny?" I asked him pulling my lips away from his and giving him a grin.

"I jus' like hearing ye moan." He admitted sliding his finger in and out of me. I thought about what he said for a minute realizing this probably wasn't the first time he had heard me. I was pretty loud that night after the bar with Connor and then I started to feel angry again thinking about him. I almost wanted to push him away now and say just forget it. Almost, until he whispered in my ear for me to moan louder. He grabbed the edge of my underwear and slid them off me grabbing my leg again to wrap around him. He held my leg up tightly using the wall to support me before entering me. I did as he asked moaning louder than I think I ever had in a long time. My arms wrapped around his neck with my finger nails digging lightly into his skin as he thrust into me. He let out a moan against my skin and his eyes met mine causing my breath to catch in my throat. I begged him to go harder and he obeyed. I didn't even care that the stone wall behind me would probably give me some nice bruises to show in the morning, this felt too good. I tightened around him as he moved in and out throwing my head back in pleasure. He moaned my name loudly causing me to moan again as well. My breathing was quickening and I could actually feel my leg underneath me starting to give out. He must have noticed too since before I could really grasp what happened he had lifted me up, both my legs wrapped around him now and laid me back on one of the mattresses on the floor. While I had to admit it wasn't the most attractive sight right now I wasn't complaining feeling him in a whole new way with our change of positions.

"Faster." I barely managed to breathe out. I wanted this to last longer but I could tell the moment was getting close for both of us. I could tell he was enjoying not obeying me as he tantalizingly moved long and hard in and out of me. I clawed at his skin begging him with my eyes until he finally complied with my request. My moans grew louder and so did his, my hips crashing against his as we both released in a wet mess on the mattress.

I was still panting several minutes after the act was actually over. Was it possible for me to actually want more? I looked to him as he hovered over me his eyes meeting mine. I grinned a little pulling him into a long kiss but now I was really freezing and I laid back against the mattress. He stood up just tossing on his underwear haphazardly and I slid my skirt down a little to fix it, not that it matter now. There were a few sheets huddled up at the end of the bed and he grabbed them tossing them over me as he came to join me on the bed. I yawned lightly and he smiled placing an arm around my waist, his hand resting on my hip. He kissed my cheek lightly nuzzling against my neck and I smiled again. I liked being this close to him and I pushed our bodies as close together as I could.

"Goodnight Annie." He grinned. That same feeling I had before of wanting to cry rushed through me but I took a deep breath returning his goodnight words quietly before kissing him lightly again. His tongue played over mine quickly before he pulled away again resting his head next to mine. I tried not to think of what tomorrow would bring for me. I'm sure it would only be some kind of trouble for both of us but right now I didn't care. I felt so good here in his arms and I smiled before closing my eyes to try and fall asleep.


	9. Sharing

It seemed like my brain really didn't want me to sleep. With my eyes closed in my dreams all I could hear was the distant sound of yelling. It made me want to wake up but at the same time I wanted to sleep for a long time. I was tired and had a long night. My hazel eyes fluttered open quickly and that's when I realized the yelling wasn't coming from inside my head in my dreams. It was coming from two very angry twins at the end of the mattress I was laying on. I clung the covers close to me hoping maybe they wouldn't notice I was awake and I could play off that I was still sleeping.

Nope.

Both of them looked at me at the same time and with a scared jump I flung the covers over my head. This seemed really childish but at the same time I didn't know what to expect right now.

"Real mature, Annie." I heard Connor say in a bitter tone. I was still really upset with him from what he had pulled at the bar regardless of our status. It wasn't right with me standing right there and now that the alcohol had gone from my system it hurt even worse.

I pulled the covers away from my face peering out from behind them and wrapping them around me though it didn't really matter now if I was covered up or not. Connor looked away from me seeming like he was actually upset. I really was appalled at his reaction. How dare he even be mad about this. He had done god only knew what last night with the restaurant girl. I rolled my eyes not even caring and the tension in the room was starting to grow.

"What?" he asked me still sounding angry.

"You're mad." I said but it almost came out like a question. He shrugged.

"You have no right to be mad." I glared at him looking around hoping maybe my clothes would be close enough where I could grab them and scurry to my apartment quickly. At this point I just wanted to get away – from both of them.

"I-" He started but I was done. My heart was racing, furious at the fact that he could even think about being upset at this.

"Don't." I snapped. "I didn't care when Jess told me what I would be getting myself into, I figured – 'how bad could it be, I can totally do this.' I didn't care when you pretended to be tired so you could go have sex with another girl because one obviously isn't good enough for you, but I was right there last night. We were there together no matter what 'thing' we are since you obviously have a problem with labels. And now you're mad when I do the same thing you've been doing? If there's a problem with it then you need to make yourself clearer because I really don't know what you want." I didn't take breath the whole time I spoke and now both of them were staring at me with their mouths open like they didn't know how to react to this outspoken angry side of me. I could try to contain myself usually but being woken up to this was just too much.

"If this is the way you want it then you can't get mad." It wasn't really like me to stand my ground so much, usually I would just admit I was the one wrong in the situation and try to run away.

"I'm not mad." He said.

"You were just yelling."

"We were bettin' on which one of us you'd be with tonight." Murphy said crossing his arms over his chest.

I froze. _Betting?_ At first I didn't know what to say. Connor wasn't mad at this situation at all? Neither of them seemed to find this weird or awkward. They were looking at it almost like some kind of game.

"Don't ye think it'd be a little hypocritical o' me to be mad?" Connor asked.

I nodded still not sure what to say. They resumed their argument as if I wasn't even sitting there. Discussing reasons why I would choose one over the other. Suddenly I didn't feel good about myself. Is this what it felt like to actually be wanted because I wasn't sure I liked it. During them being distracted I managed to grab my shirt and bra skillfully putting them on and pulling down my skirt to its normal way. I stood up onto the floor and both of them looked at me as if they wanted me to tell them right now who it was going to be. No way, I couldn't do this. Whether they were okay with it or not I just…I couldn't. It was bad enough the feelings both of them gave me together flowed through my stomach like some kind of emotional tornado - I was still very hurt from what Connor did and it made me realize I just wasn't strong enough for that kind of relationship. The kind where when the guy comes back to you you can't help but wonder what he said to the girl he was screwing a few hours before you. I needed some kind of stability and Connor couldn't give me that. As far as Murphy – he might but then I'd have to see Connor all the time and I couldn't do that either.

"We weren't even sure if ye would be up for it, lass." Murphy said. He actually sounded like he felt bad for even bringing it up.

"I just..I guess I'm confused. You are both okay with…this?" Whatever this was.

Both of them nodded.

"If ye are." Murphy added.

I guess I had brought this on myself. How does one go about having two men to sleep with anyway? I shrugged a little unsure of my answer and really how it had come to this.

"What brought this on? I figured you'd storm in here all angry and run off to one of those girls of yours." I said to Connor. He looked a little hurt at this.

"We talked about it before but we didn't think ye would be interested." Connor said.

"After last night we were pretty sure you'd at least consider it." I blushed a little but then I realized what they were saying.

"Wait…" I said as Connor took a step back like he knew I was about to explode.

"You…last night – it was all on purpose?" Didn't they realize how much it hurt me to see Connor sucking face with another girl right in front of me. Both of them gave me a guilty nod. Now even if I was considering this whole sharing situation I was too frustrated to even think about it.

"Where are my shoes?" I turned away from them looking around the floor for my shoes.

"Why? No, wait – Annie." Murphy said grabbing my forearm lightly to try to stop me from walking away. I pulled my arm away.

"If you were curious…You couldn't just ask me? You thought you'd have to trick me? Hurt my feelings? Make me think…" I shook my head.

"We're sorry, lass." Connor said frowning.

"We aren't really the best at communicatin' " Murphy added.

I looked at both of them and their genuine apologetic faces and I sighed. I really didn't want to say no but what would people think, and how would all this work?

"So…how would this work exactly? You can't really call something like this a relationship."

"Sure ya can." Connor nodded.

"It's not like we done this before either." Murphy said.

"Let's just see how it goes then, one day at a time." I nodded. This would certainly be interesting.

"Does this mean you're still gonna go off and have sex with the restaurant girl?" I asked Connor. He shrugged.

"Is tha' what you want?" I quickly shook my head no.

"but is it really fair of me to say I don't like to share when that's what the two of you would be doing?" I said.

"In this particular situation we don't mind sharin'" Murphy said. I wondered what that really meant.

"He just means we feel yer worth a little extra work." Connor said.

"Like giving up other girls?" I asked and Connor nodded. I wondered what made me so special but decided not to answer.

"Okay." I said glancing around for my shoes again.

"I want to get home and make sure Jess is alright, change clothes…Which one of you wants to walk me?" I asked already knowing they wouldn't want me walking alone. They both raised their hands like little school children and I shook my head.

* * *

Once we reached my place I started to think of what I was going to tell Jess. Should I even let her know about everything that had happened or continue to just go on how things were and let her think everything was fine? I guess I would have to think about it more when the time came. Other people might find it as strange and I didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea about me. I decided that I wouldn't tell anyone openly unless they asked. As I opened the door to the apartment I heard a loud squeal and saw Jess's blonde hair in a blur throwing a cover over herself on the couch.

"Don't you fucking knock!?" she yelled. Maybe she didn't know it was me.

"I live here thank you very much." I said peering in. The boys were standing behind me snickering.

"Annie!" Jess peered her head out from the sheet. "Give me like five minutes?" I nodded and closed the door.

Both of them smirked at me as we stood in the hallway.

"Wonder what she needs five minutes for?" Murphy laughed.

"Aye." Connor nodded.

"You guys." I shook my head. "Whatever happened with her and Rocco last night- just leave it. She doesn't need to share her personal life like the two of you seem to like to do." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh like yer not gonna tell 'er about last night?" Murphy asked me and I blushed.

"That's totally different, that's girl talk." It wasn't really any different.

Before they could object I peered my head inside again. Jess motioned for me to come in from her spot on the couch where Rocco was sitting next to her.

"I didn't know you brought _them._" She said sounding annoyed and then she looked confused seeing Connor.

"Thought for sure I wouldn't be seeing much of you anymore." She glared.

"Can't get rid o' me that easy." He grinned as he headed over to give Rocco a friendly hug. I was glad when they didn't tease her or question her about what she and Rocco had done the night before.

"Are you two ever gonna leave her alone?" Jess joked. Both of them actually shook their heads at her. Jess yawned a little and looked at me. She could tell something was up by the look on my face, I knew it. I tried to avoid her glances.

"So." She said "I was thinking we could all stay here tonight, watch a movie or something? It would be a good change from our routine." I shrugged.

"I just have to check if I have any work to do." I said pointing to my room where my laptop was. Usually they would e-mail me with the next article that needed to be written.

"Well, you'll have all day to do work." She nodded. "I've got work too." She said getting up to head over to the bathroom.

None of the guys seemed to object at the movie night idea.

"Aye, we got work too." Murphy nodded. Now I was actually feeling upset that I could work from right here while everyone else had to go out and do work well, except Rocco. He didn't really have a traditional job from what I heard from Connor.

"See you two later then?" I asked them. They both nodded to me and they each hugged me one at a time, kissing me on the cheek. It was weird and it must have looked even more weird to Rocco who was sitting on the couch still. Both of them left and I sighed a little.

"What was that about?" Rocco asked me raising an eye brow.

"Hm?" I tried to play it off like it wasn't anything strange but he just kept his inquisitive look fixed on me.

"I should go see if I have any work to do." I said slipping away quickly into my room.

Keeping this a secret might be harder than I thought.

* * *

_A/N: Interesting, right? In the next few chapters I'm hoping to be able to focus a little more on Connor's history with Jess's sister. Also, I'm thinking of splitting this into two stories with a time skip of about 5 months, What do you guys think? It would be in about 2 chapters or so. I love all your reviews! You don't know how motivated they make me want to keep writing more so please if you read, even a quick review will make me happy and know that people are actually enjoying this mess inside my head. _


	10. Movie

As I sat on my bed typing away at my computer keyboard my mind had continued to wander and take the focus away from my work that needed to be done. It turns out there was a job opening close by to work inside the office for the company that had hired me to write for them. They liked my first two articles and said that they were interested in having me apply for this position. I was a little nervous about doing it since I had never worked in an office setting but it came with a pay raise and I could certainly use the money. I figured there would be no harm in at least trying to apply. However, the simple paragraphs they wanted me to write weren't so simple since the only things that could come to my mind were the events of the last few days and more importantly the past few hours. Things had not gone the way I had planned for that morning in fact, they had taken a turn that I wasn't foreseeing at all.

Jess and Rocco had spent basically the entire day on the couch. I wasn't sure if she had skipped work or if she just didn't have to work today but either way I was glad to see her happy. I had awkwardly avoided Rocco's question earlier and for that reason I hadn't left my room. I wondered if he had mentioned it to Jess at all but it was better for me to just hide out in here until later tonight when we watched the movie. I was surprised when I heard a knock on our door and Jess called for me to come out. It wasn't that late already was it? I hoped not since I really needed to get this done and I wasn't even close to being finished. I placed my computer down and stepped out of my room. Murphy was standing in the living room making some comment about how Rocco and Jess hadn't moved from the couch all day and teasing them. Why was he here so early and…by himself? I didn't mind when the two of them weren't together. In fact, I might have actually preferred it but I knew my work wouldn't get done now.

"Back so soon?" I asked him and he turned to look at me with a smile on his face. I'm sure I didn't look very presentable right now in sweatpants and an old t-shirt but I wasn't really prepared for him to show up.

"I got ta leave work earlier than usual, Connor stayed." He said as if he knew my next question. "Thought I'd come by." He shrugged.

I nodded to him and Jess grinned widely at me from the couch. "What?" I asked her.

"Nothing, nothing."

I was guessing she had some kind of idea what was going on. Besides that she had mentioned the comment sometime before, about how if it were her in this situation she would have the both of them.

"Well, I have this article I have to finish so I can't promise it will be a very entertaining day for you." I said. It was around three in the afternoon so it would be a while before Connor would be over to join us for the movie. Murphy shrugged not really seeming to mind that he wouldn't be occupied.

"You can stay out here with them if you want." I said. It wasn't that I didn't want his company, I just really needed to get it done.

"Nah, s'alright. I'll just watch ye write." He said. This seemed kind of weird to me and I was never comfortable with people reading over my shoulder but I shrugged and motioned for him to follow me.

I sat down on the edge of my bed and was about to pick up my laptop when Murphy sat next to me and kissed me quickly. I gave him a stern look.

"I have to finish this article." I stressed.

"I know, women. Calm down." He said laying back on my bed. I rolled my eyes at him and turned to pick up the computer. I was typing for a while, I had almost forgot he we there and then I started to feel his hands at my back. I stopped writing for a minute but then tried to push on. I was almost done. He was sitting behind me now his hands running along my shoulders and my back.

"Murph, I told you-"

"I know." He stopped me in the middle of my sentence. "Keep writin'." If only he knew how hard it was for me to concentrate on this without him being right here. It seemed all my mind wanted to think about was him or Connor or both of them. I sighed a little trying to do as he said and finish writing but now he was inching closer to me and he had started to kiss my neck.

"I'm not gonna be able to write with you doing that." I huffed.

"Ye can so, just focus." He mumbled into my neck.

Why did it seem like he had no idea the effect that just a look from him could give me? I sighed and turned back to the screen and started typing as much as I could to try and ignore the feeling of his hands around my waist and his lips on my skin. My words on the screen weren't even making sense now since I couldn't focus on what I was supposed to be writing. I finally finished it, not even caring that it wasn't perfect. I was too distracted for that now. I saved the file and closed the laptop quickly placing it on the floor by my feet. I turned to him and he gazed back at me giving me an innocent face. I grinned to him and pushed him backwards on the bed straddling him.

"Your work better be done." He scolded and placed his hands on my hips.

"It is." I nodded to him and leaned over to kiss him gently. I knew there wouldn't be time for much now since the article had taken me about an hour and Connor would be coming over here soon. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of my sweatpants and I looked at him.

"No." I scolded. I was not risking Jess or anyone else walking in here on us.

"Aw, c'mon Annie." He begged. I just loved hearing him say my name.

"No." I grinned. "You want them to hear us or come in here and figure out what's going on?" I asked him.

"Who cares if they know?" he said. "Gonna find out sometime." He was right. With the way they had all been so close lately they would find out eventually. Jess wasn't dumb and she would pick up on things quickly. I went to move away from him so he wouldn't be more tempted to continue on with what he was thinking but he wasn't letting me. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me against him.

"Oh, were ye goin' somewhere?" he asked me smirking.

"Ugh, let go, Murph." I squirmed. I didn't really mind actually, I was kind of comfortable. Sure enough there was the familiar knocking I knew we would hear.

"That doesn't sound like working to me." Jess called from behind the door.

" 's research!" Murphy called out and Jess laughed. I hit him playfully and Jess opened the door.

"Oh." She said raising her eye brows at us.

"It's not what it looks like." I mumbled, my face close to Murphy's chest.

"Mhm…Please tell me what is it then?" she grinned as I saw Rocco poke his head through the door behind her.

"What's it look like to you, Roc?" Jess asked him.

"Don't answer her!" I squirmed again trying to get free. Murphy obeyed this time and let me go. Just as he did and I got up off the bed the front door opened.

"Perfect timing." Jess said looking at me and then toward the door. "Hey Connor." She said walking away from the door. Maybe she hadn't caught on just yet after all.

I walked out of the room just as Connor approached me and kissed me quickly. I was glad we were out of the door frame. For some reason even though we had all agreed upon this being that way with either of them with the other seeing it just made me uncomfortable. Murphy came out of my room soon after and both of them looked at each other giving one another a small nod.

Jess made her way quickly over to the couch with a bunch of movies placed out in front of her on the table. I walked over and took a seat on the smaller couch and both of the boys took a seat on either side of me.

"So, what should we watch?" she asked. None of the movies she had picked out really seemed interesting to me and I actually had a bad habit of falling asleep during movies.

"Just don' go pickin' one of those girly movies." Connor said rolling his eyes.

"You don't like chick flicks? Strange, I took you as the type." I joked.

"Yer so fuckin' funny." He said nudging me with his elbow and I laughed.

Jess finally picked something up off the table and placed it in for us to watch. I was most likely not going to pay much attention to whatever movie she had chosen. My thoughts were elsewhere. On my article, on everything that had happened earlier that day, on the fact that I was sitting in the middle of these two guys. Jess got up happily to hit the lights off and our apartment grew eerily dark with only the light of the television. The movie was only a few minutes in and Connor had already placed his hand on my leg. He was so touchy but I didn't mind it. His fingers moved up and down against the fabric of my pants. I was much more focused on this than I was with the movie. I had barely noticed the feeling of Murphy taking my hand in his and holding it tightly. This moment, it wasn't anything sexual. However, it gave me butterflies. Maybe it was the fact that both of them were giving me attention at the same time. I stood up rather fast and grabbed a blanket from the side of the couch tossing it over the three of us. Jess shot me a look but I tried to ignore her. I couldn't just be cold?

The boys resumed their positions and I glanced back and forth between them. My guess what neither of them knew that the other has been touching me but for some reason I felt that they had some weird kind of twin connection where they did know and they were just doing this to drive me crazy. It didn't seem like their intentions had been to do anything more than just be close to me which I had been fine with. Midway through the movie I started feeling tired which I knew was going to happen. I yawned lightly and rested my head on Murphy's shoulder. To get myself more comfortable I repositioned myself and placed my legs over Connor's lap. He turned to me and smiled placing both his hands on my thighs. Murphy wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I nuzzled up to him. It was obvious that I was going to spend the night here with how comfortable I was getting. I glanced over at Jess just before my eyes started to close for good. She seemed so happy snuggled up to Rocco on the couch. It was nice to see her that way. I wiggled a little inching myself closer to Murphy and finally I couldn't fight it anymore. My eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: I am sorry that this is absolute shit. You guys deserve better from me. The next chapter I have planned will be better, I promise. This was more of a filler. I've been having some issues with real life things. Work and some groups I'm in where people are being not so nice so it's really been a struggle for me to push this one out. Please be patient and I promise you that you'll enjoy the next chapter. It might take me longer than a week to update though but don't worry. I love you all for reviewing so much. Thank you! 3_


	11. Kelsey

Sleep on a couch was not something that I was used to and when I woke up I had to glance around for a few moments before I realized where I was. It was strange feeling but I quickly got it together and sat up. Connor wasn't in the spot he was in when I had fallen asleep and it seemed Murphy wasn't here either. Rocco was sitting up watching the TV but Jess wasn't anywhere to be found either.

"Mornin' sleepy head." I heard Murphy's voice from behind me and turned around to face him.

"Hey." I mumbled wiping the sleep from my eyes. He had obviously seen the concerned look on my face with the conclusion of Connor and Jess's absence.

"Connor and Jess'll be back in a while." He said lightly joining me on the couch handing me a cup of coffee. Oh, he really knew me. I couldn't function without my coffee in the morning. I took a large sip of it and looked toward him.

"Where did they go?" I asked and then glanced over at Rocco thinking maybe he would be able to answer me also. He remained silent staring blankly at the television. Neither one of them jumped to answer my question.

"Don't worry about tha' okay?" Murphy said with an almost sad look.

"Is something wrong that I should know about?" I asked actually starting to get a bit angry. I didn't like people keeping things from me.

"It's nothing you needa concern yourself with, they're fine." He said trying to calm me down. He could obviously see that I was getting edgy.

"If they're fine why can't you tell me where they are?" I asked placing the now empty coffee mug on the table and standing to walk into my room. I felt Murphy's hand grab my wrist to try and stop me and I turned toward him.

"They don't want me to tell ye alright? Can't ye just drop it?" His expression was almost angry with me and I frowned. "If ye think they're out there foolin' around or somethin' then yer wrong." He whispered so Rocco wouldn't hear.

"No, that's not what I think!" I said angry that he would even think that was my first thought. I just didn't understand why if they were fine they didn't want me to know where they were.

"I'll tell ye where they are okay?" He said and Rocco stood up quickly from the couch and walking over to us.

"Murph, you can't! They said they didn't want her to know." He said.

"Oh even you know, Rocco? I'm just the black sheep then?" I questioned now feeling even angrier. This wasn't how I wanted to start my morning.

"If I tell 'er then she won't go lookin' for them like she's about ta do. Which one do ye think is worse, hm?" Murphy questioned his friend. Rocco gave in and they lead me back over to the couch.

"They're vistin' Jess's sister." Murphy said. At first my brow furrowed into a confused look. What reason would they have to hide that from me? I knew that Jess's sister and Connor had dated before but if Jess was with him I was pretty sure that the reason they had went to see her was because he was looking for a booty call.

"And, why is this such a big secret?" I asked still a little flustered.

"She's dead." Rocco said firmly.

* * *

I felt like a real jerk for making such a big deal about that morning's discussion. I hadn't brought anything else up about the topic. Once that bomb had been dropped I went into my room. I allowed Murphy to come in and we just laid on my bed quietly. I didn't want to know any details. It bothered me that Jess who was supposed to be my friend and Connor – my boyfriend – hadn't told me about such a drastic event in their lives. When I had a while to think about it there never really was an opportunity for that to come up in conversation with Connor but Jess could have told me before I moved in. I had told her plenty about my home life before I came here to Boston so why couldn't she share? I didn't want to hear it from Murphy or Rocco, I wanted to hear it from them. I continued laying in Murphy's arms until I heard the front door open sometime in the early afternoon. I sat up quickly which caused Murphy to jump, I think he was asleep. I didn't even give him an apology for shocking him awake as I left the room to see the solemn faces of Jess and Connor walking into the living room. Jess immediately fell onto the couch and into Rocco's arms and he hugged her tightly. Connor's usual bright eyes seemed cold and he searched the small living room looking for a sight of me or his brother. I cleared my throat lightly and he looked at me. It was obvious that I didn't look happy but I had no right to be mad at him right now. He obviously needed some comfort and with the way he was looking at me I could guess that it was me that he wanted it from. I frowned and walked toward him, he didn't know that I knew where he was and I wasn't going to blurt it out.

"What's wrong?" I asked him trying to sound like I honestly didn't know.

"Nothin' " He lied and I looked toward Jess who was now crying into Rocco's shoulder. Connor sighed knowing he wouldn't' be able to keep it from me now.

"You wanna take a walk?" I asked him and he nodded. I went into my room to grab my coat and shoes only to see that Murphy had fallen asleep again and I couldn't help but smile a little. I walked out of my room and Connor and I set out aimlessly down the street.

"You guys were gone for quite a while." I said trying to ease into the conversation. Connor wasn't giving in, he remained quiet and I looked over to him. I hadn't seen him this way before. Sad, almost cold looking and angry.

"Connor." I said firmly and stopped walking.

"What?" he retorted quickly.

"If you don't want to talk about it then just say so but stop pretending nothing is wrong." I said. I may have blown it then and he would be mad at his brother and friend for spilling the beans but I didn't care. I wanted to be there for him, be able to talk to him about it but I couldn't if I didn't know what happened.

"So you do know?" He said angrily.

"Not everything just where you were…and why." I walked forward and placed my hand on his cheek lightly. "I want you to tell me."

"If I wanted ye to know I wouldn't have snuck outta yer apartment at eight o'clock this mornin'." He said turning away from me. I lowered my hand feeling hurt. Why did he even want to take a walk with me then if he wasn't going to talk about it?

"Okay, fine." I said frustrated and began to walk away back to the apartment.

"No, wait." He said grabbing my arm. I sighed heavily now becoming increasingly frustrated with his back and forth ways. He took my hand interlocking our fingers and lead me down the empty side walk. We walked in silence but I could feel a sense of urgency in his steps and I followed him. I wasn't going to ask where we were going. Maybe we would go somewhere that he felt we would be able to discuss this at. After a few blocks we approached the cemetery and I felt a sense of fear come over me. I had never been one for going to see dead people, let alone dead people that I didn't know. After walking a bit more he stopped in front of one particular stone and I looked at it. A picture of a girl who looked similar to Jess was staring at me and I felt strange, Almost sick. Connor had kneeled down by the stone, touching it and praying. I leaned in closer to look at the picture. It felt as though she was looking through me, almost like she was here with us. My eyes glanced down to read the stone. Her name written in big cursive letters, the third name down. Two names above it whom I guess were Jess' parents. This made me feel even worse. I didn't know both her parents were dead. Connor stood up and looked at me with tearful eyes.

"We were all walkin' home from McGinty's, Me, Jess, and Murph. It was a normal night but Jess said something that caused Kelsey and I to get into a fight. She was really angry and said she was goin' ta stay at a friend's house for the night and stormed off. I didn't follow her. None of us did. When we didn't hear from her the next day and we called her friend who said Kelsey never even made it there we got worried. Started searchin' for her. We found her…dead in an alleyway."

I really didn't know what to say. Him explaining all this to me just made me feel like more of an ass and made me start to cry just like he had started to half way through the story. I pulled him into a tight hug and he didn't resist hugging me back crying into my shoulder. I tried to be strong for him, stroking his hair softly.

"It was all my fault. I should'a followed her. I could'a saved her." He cried more. I didn't know what to say to him really. At least now I knew why he wouldn't let me walk anywhere by myself. He was scared the same thing would happen to me.

"It's been a whole year an' I just can't stop thinkin' about her."

"That's normal, Con." I said shaking my head lightly. "You had a fight with her the last time you saw her and you didn't get to say goodbye." I didn't know how that felt but I did know that was the reason he was feeling that way. I pulled away from him and touched the top of the stone.

"Tell her now, how you feel." I said gently.

"No…I can't. It's not the same…"

"Have you ever tried?" I asked as he shook his head. "Try." It wasn't that I wanted him to move on but feeling like it was all his fault and not being able to let go wasn't healthy. He kneeled down again and I kneeled beside him placing my hand on his back lightly.

"Kels…" He started. For some strange reason I knew she could actually hear him. "I'm sorry fer lettin' you walk away. I just thought, I'd see you the next day and everythin' would be fine like it always was. I wasn't there fer you when you needed me the most and I didn't treat you right." It was almost torturous seeing him this way. "Wha happened with Jess, tha wasn't anythin' – I didn't love her – I loved you." The pieces were actually starting to fit together now and I frowned seeing it all.

Footsteps were approaching us and I stood up seeing Jess, Murphy and Rocco coming toward us. I bit my lip lightly and Connor stood up wiping his eyes.

"I still can't believe she's gone." Jess said as she came over and hugged the stone. "Just like my parents, everyone leaves me." She cried. Rocco went over and hugged her tightly and she turned to hug him back. This was all big one emotional mess that I wasn't ready for. I turned my glance toward Murphy who looked upset but obviously not as upset as Connor and Jess. I really didn't know what to do or say. I wasn't good in these kinds of situations.

"Why don't we all go back to the apartment?" Murphy said as everyone turned toward him. "We can come back 'ere again a little later." He said. Everyone silently agreed and we walked back to the apartment in silence, just the sound of Jess's sobbing. Connor held my hand tightly for support as he obviously wasn't dealing with this well. As we reached the apartment we went inside in silence. Jess took her usual spot on the couch and I lead both the boys into my room. Nothing needed to be said about anything as we all laid back onto the bed. I wrapped my arms tightly around Connor who was facing away from me and Murphy wrapped his arms around me. We laid like this for a while until I finally got up. Connor sat up right away looking at me sadly because I had left.

"Don't worry, just stay in here okay?" I said. He nodded and laid back down.

I just needed to distract myself from this whole emotional mess.

* * *

_A/N: All my feel everywhereeee. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I've been working on how I wanted to plan it out for quite a while. The next chapter or two should be one of the last ones for this story before I start the next story. It makes me happy that you guys enjoy this story and I love your feedback so any reviews or helpful comments would be appreciated and loved. 3_


End file.
